


Elle l'aime lui

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Français, Français | French, Reveal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: “On y va?” demanda Chat noir d’une voix douce, la sortant de ses rêveries.La coccinelle hocha la tête et souffla presque aussitôt sa formule de détransformations, suivie de près par son partenaire.Dans l’immédiat, aucun des deux n’osa ouvrir les yeux. Une foule d’hypothèses plus ou moins probables leur traversa l’esprit. Mais ironiquement, aucun des deux n’envisagea une seule seconde ce qui était pourtant la vérité.Derrière le masque du chat se cachait le célèbre Adrien Agreste, et celui de la coccinelle ne couvrait nulle autre que la timide Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Elle l'aime lui

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour!
> 
> Presque une semaine que je n'ai pas mis ce recueil à jour, quand même...
> 
> La semaine dernière j'ai fais face à un grosse panne d'inspiration (et à un rhume)
> 
> Du coup pour me motiver j'ai décidé de me lancer un challenge : un reveal par jour pendant une semaine.
> 
> Voyons voir si je tien le rythme x)
> 
> Donc on commence soft avec un deux pour le prix d'un et le ship que tout le monde imagine quand il pense "reveal"
> 
> ̶J̶'̶a̶i̶ ̶n̶o̶m̶m̶é̶ ̶l̶e̶ ̶G̶a̶b̶r̶i̶n̶e̶t̶t̶e̶
> 
> Du coup ce n'est malheureusement toujours pas du Marix, mais évidemment il y en aura dans la semaine.
> 
> Et de l'Adrigami, bien sûr.
> 
> Et du Alyanette.
> 
> Peut-être.
> 
> Joyeux cette fois!
> 
> Peut-être.
> 
> Bref, finit de tergiverser, bonne lecture x)

Chat noir et Ladybug se tenaient l’un devant l’autre, l’air préoccupés. Ils avaient décidés que, même si le Papillon sévissait toujours, ils allaient se révéler leurs identités. Selon les dires de Chat noir, il était déjà arrivé qu’il n’ait pas pu se transformer avant la dernière minutes parce qu’il était à côté d’elle et qu’elle s’imaginait devoir le protéger. Au début, l’héroïne coccinelle avait doutée de cette affirmation. Après tout, les seules personnes qu’elle avait voulu protéger durant une fraction importante d’un combat avaient été des connaissances proches. Mais plus elle réfléchissait, et plus elle se disait que si son partenaire avait vraiment voulu garder son identité secrète il avait très bien pu inventer un stratagème. Après tout malgré ses actions souvent irréfléchies et son manque flagrant de sens de l’auto conservation, Chat noir était loin d’être idiot. Alors… peut-être avait-elle manqué un détail? Peut-être avait-elle oublié quelque chose? Car après tout, pourquoi son partenaire lui mentirait-il? Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance et ne l’imaginait pas un instant capable de lui mentir juste pour deviner son identité secrète.  
Et puis, dans tous les cas le point qu’il avait soulevé était au moins vrai dans son cas. Lors de leur combat contre le dessinateur, tout aurait été mille fois plus simple si elle avait pu lui révéler son identité au lieu de jouer cette idiote comédie.  
C’était une des raisons qui l’avait conduite à accepter l’énième demande de Chat noir - qui étaient devenues plus humoristiques que sérieuses avec le temps - à ce sujet, mais pas la seule. Elle s’était pendant longtemps persuadée du contraire pour éliminer toute tentation, mais elle avait vraiment envie de savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque noir de son coéquipier. L’argument qu’il lui avait servit n’avait été que la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, l’excuse dont elle avait besoin pour céder.  
Mais ce n’était pas tout d’accepter, il fallait aussi le faire. D’un commun accord, les deux héros avaient convenus de se détransformer simultanément. Pas qu’ils n’aient pas confiance l’un en l’autre, loin de là, mais une découverte d’identité pouvait causer un choc. La dernière chose dont ils avaient envie était que leur partenaire s’enfuit sous le coup de la surprise en omettant de retirer son propre masque. D’ailleurs, c’était Ladybug qui avait insisté pour ajouter cette règle, preuve de son éternel manque de confiance en elle.  
“On y va?” demanda Chat noir d’une voix douce, la sortant de ses rêveries.  
La coccinelle hocha la tête et souffla presque aussitôt sa formule de détransformations, suivie de près par son partenaire.  
Dans l’immédiat, aucun des deux n’osa ouvrir les yeux. Une foule d’hypothèses plus ou moins probables leur traversa l’esprit. Mais ironiquement, aucun des deux n’envisagea une seule seconde ce qui était pourtant la vérité.  
Derrière le masque du chat se cachait le célèbre Adrien Agreste, et celui de la coccinelle ne couvrait nulle autre que la timide Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
Le premier à regarder fut évidemment Adrien, dont la curiosité n’avait jamais été domptée. Malheureusement pour lui, il la regretta aussitôt.  
De toutes les théories farfelues qu’il avait pu imaginer, jamais il n’avait pensé que sa coéquipiere était en vérité son adorable camarade de classe.  
Elle était adorable, certes mais… elle le détestait, non? En tous cas, c’était l’impression qu’elle lui avait donnée depuis la rentrée.  
À chaque fois qu’il s’approchait, elle reculait. Et si il avait l’audace d’essayer d’entrer en contact avec elle, elle le repoussait ou semblait visiblement mal à l’aise. Il s’était longtemps questionné sur les raison de cette haine qu’elle nourrissait à son égard, mais mit à part l’escarmouche du chewing-gum - pour laquelle elle était supposée l’avoir pardonné - il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur une hypothèse crédible.  
Il frissonna. Est-ce qu’au final… sa lady le détestait vraiment?  
Une multitude de plans abracadabrantesques lui traversèrent l’esprit. Pouvait=il s’enfuir? Se retransformer ni vu ni connu? Prétexter un appel de son meilleur ami et lui fausser compagnie? Crier “Eh, un akuma!” et voir jusqu’où il pouvait courir?  
“A… Adrien?” souffla celle qu’il aimait.  
Trop tard, elle avait ouvert les yeux.  
Comme pour s’accorder avec ses appréhensions, Marinette recula brusquement. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge et elle écarquilla les yeux.  
En guise de réponse, le blond baissa la tête. Il avait le coeur trop serré pour répondre quoi que ce soit.  
“C’est… c’est toi?” continua la jeune femme en s’avançant prudemment.  
Adrien hocha approximativement la tête, puis la rebaissa aussitôt.  
“Je… je suis désolé.” parvint-il difficilement à articuler.  
Car si Marinette, sa lady, lui en voulait c’était sans doute pour une bonne réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement le détester pour rien, elle n’était pas comme ça. Elle qui avait protégé Paris un nombre incalculable de fois et qui sauvait innocent sur innocent ne pouvait pas nourrir une telle haine à son égard sans raison. Il avait du faire quelque chose de mal sans s’en rendre compte. Après tout, peut-être que son manque d’expérience dans les rapports sociaux l’avait empêcher de s’en rendre compte et avait joué en sa défaveur.  
Alors il s’excusait, parce que même s’il en ignorait la cause il savait qu’il était dans le tort. C’était la seule explications possible au comportement de celle qu’il aimait.  
“P… pourquoi?” balbutia Marinette, inconsciente du tourment qu’avait alimenté son geste dans la tête de son interlocuteur. “Pourquoi tu t’excuses?”  
“Je suis désolé.” répéta-t-il simplement. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me déteste, mais c’est que j’ai du faire quelque chose de mal.”  
Marinette reste figée, les yeux plissés par l’incompréhension. Pourquoi son coéquipier pensait-il qu’elle le détestait?  
“Mais… je ne te déteste pas. Pourquoi ce serait le cas? Tu es mon coéquipier et tu m’as toujours épaulé, alors pourquoi j’en viendrais à te haïr?”  
Cette phrase donna l’impression à Adrien qu’un lourd poids dont il n’avait jusque là pas eut conscience venait de se retirer de ses épaules. Alors, Ladybug ne le détestait donc pas?  
Mais il restait toujours à éclaircir l’étrange comportement de cette dernière. Si sa cause n’était pas - dieu merci - de la haine, quelle était-elle?  
“Mais alors… pourquoi tu passes ton temps à m’éviter? Pourquoi tu recul des que tu me vois? Pourquoi tu me répond toujours de façon aussi sèche? Si tu ne me déteste pas… alors pourquoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?”  
Marinette sursauta et parut aussitôt particulièrement intéressée par ses ballerines roses. C’était donc ça? L’amour de sa vie avait interprété ses nombreux gestes de gêne en s’imaginant que c’était de la haine? Quelle idiote elle avait été! Elle devait réparer le coup mais… comment?  
Et puis ça la frappa. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité? Après tout, elle savait depuis bien longtemps que Chat noir était amoureux d’elle, et puisque les sentiments étaient désormais réciproques ils pourraient enfin avoir leur hamster, leur grande maison et leurs trois enfants!  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida donc à avouer ce qu’elle tentait de cacher par tous les moyens depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.  
“Adrien… je sais que c’est difficile à croire mais… je t’aime. Depuis la rentrée, quand tu m’a offerts ton parapluie. J’avais sans cesse tellement peur de faire quelque chose de mal que je réagissais au quart de tour et sursautais pour un rien… et apparemment tu l’as mal interprété. Je suis désolée moi aussi, j’aurais du te le dire bien plus tôt. C’est tellement… ridicule comme situation.”  
Elle repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, gênée. Elle avait du mal à croire qu’elle avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Adrien. Rétrospectivement ça paraissait… si simple! Pourquoi s’était-elle embêtée à inventer des plans sans queue ni tête, si lui dire en face n’était au final pas si difficile que ça?  
“Tu… quoi?! Tu m’aimes? Mais… pourquoi tu me repoussais toujours alors??” balbutia son coéquipier.  
Marinette pouffa. Il était vrai que ça devait être déstabilisant.  
“Si je repoussais Chat noir, c’est uniquement parce que j’étais amoureuse d’Adrien. Et maintenant que je sais que vous êtes la même personne, ça règle le problème!”  
Étrangement, son interlocuteur ne parut pas ravi. Il ne l’enlaça pas et ne lui servit pas une longue tirade amoureuse dont il avait le secret. Au contraire, il s’écarta et Marinette aurait pu jurer qu’il avait blêmit.  
“Chaton… ça va?” demanda-t-elle, soudains inquiète.  
Adrien secoua brusquement la tête puis se la prit entre les mains.  
“Non! Non, ça ne va pas du tout!”  
Face au visage interloqué de sa coéquipière, il éclata d’un rire hystérique.  
“Après tout le temps qu’on a passé à combattre ensemble, il a fallut que tu tombes amoureuse de la partie de moi que je hais? Le beau mannequin parfait et réservé à qui tu n’as presque jamais parlé sérieusement? P… pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureuse de l’enfant minutieusement sculpté par son père? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’aimes lui?!” explosa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
“Mais vous êtes la même personne!” dit Marinette d’une voix faible.  
“Non, je ne veux pas être comparé à lui. Ce n’est pas moi, mais l’enfant que mon père aimerait que je sois. Le vrai moi, c’est Chat noir. Et la seule personne avec qui je pouvais jusque là être moi même préfère finalement le faux moi.”  
“Je…” souffla Marinette sans être capable de finir sa phrase.  
“Ne dis rien, ça ne servirait à rien.” la coupa-t-il sèchement  
Puis après un instant de silence, il reprit.  
“Tu sais, je t’aime. J’irais même jusqu’à dire que tu es l’amour de ma vie. Mais si toi tu n’es pas capable de m’aimer comme je suis, comment veux-tu que ça puisse marcher entre nous?”  
Puis il se retransforma et s’enfuit, se propulsant à l’aide de son bâton pour bien vite sortir du champ de vision de celle qui avait été sa lady.  
Elle ne le serait plus désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas être sa lady puisqu’elle ne l’aimait pas.  
Elle l’aimait lui.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Voilà.
> 
> Ça faisait assez longtemps que j'avais cette idée en tête mais que j'avais la flemme de l'écrire x)
> 
> C'est bien beau les histoires où Ladybug en veut à Chat noir d'aimer son côté "parfait", mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai vue personne parler du fait qu'Adrien a lui aussi des raisons de lui en vouloir (et meilleures que celles de Ladybug, à mon avis)
> 
> Du coup je devais y remédier!
> 
> Bref, qu'en avez vous pensé?
> 
> Avez vous aimé?
> 
> Et surtout : pensez vous que je vais pouvoir tenir le rythme?
> 
> Moi même je ne suis pas convaincue ;-;


End file.
